rise of the demon
by blade the demon wolf
Summary: un misterio oculto tas las sombras del pasado,dos misteriosos demonios aparentemente normales y una misión para sonic y sus amigos,te atreves a desvelar los secretos del sonic team?


**Que tal? aquí Blade the Demon Wolf o simplemente Blade aquí les traigo mi primera historia espero que les guste!**

**Editado por mi amiga danii shadow **

Capitulo 1: los lobos

Han pasado 6 años desde que detuve a la colonia espacial ARK, maté a mi padre, Black Doom, y, con la ayuda de Sonic y Silver, destruí a mi versión pasada "Mephiles" en el Project Shadow.

¿qué quien soy yo?

Sip, adivinaron, soy Shadow The Hedgehog, Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre mientras el grupo ha cambiado aunque ahora mismo tengo 21 (71, para ser más precisos).

Tails ya es más maduro, ahora tiene 14 años y se le ha engruesado la voz pero solo utiliza esa boca para babear por Cream la dulce e inocente conejita que todos conocíamos ahora ya no es tan inocente cada vez que la veo trae unos mini chores o mini falda que hacen que Tails bote sangre por la nariz es DEMASIADO estúpido cuando eso pasa, se la pasa todo el día con Amy que a pesar de tanto tiempo sigue tan plana como siempre, Rouge haciéndole cosquillas y cosas a Knuckles todo el día al final consiguió hacerse su novia (¿cómo? Ni idea)

Y Sonic.. Bueno... Sonic sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Sin embargo por él y los demás es que he estado pensando..

Tantas guerras peleas y batallas...

Ellos han estado allí...

Ayudándome, apoyándome...

Sin que los llame pero quisiera saber..

... ¿porqué?...

-porque son tus amigos, Shadow-

-pero.. ¿Por qué lo son? Nunca pedí tenerlos, nunca les he dado una muestra de afecto ni nada que diga que agradezco su amistad..- reconocí cabizbajo, Sonic sonrió y procedió a hablar estaba serio o quizá alegre de hacerme entender, esa expresión en su rostro era indescifrable pero sabía que me enseñaría algo de lo que debí darme cuenta solo mucho antes.

-Shadow, los amigos son como las estrellas en el cielo, nunca pides que estén allí porque sabes que no importa lo que pase, ellas aparecerán para iluminar hasta la más oscura noche- su mirada se perdía en el infinito, viendo resplandecer el objeto de sus metáforas, las estrellas.

-siempre es bonito que les demuestres a tus amigos cuanto los quieres, pero...- volvió su mirada hacia mí, como si quisiese que prestara especial atención en lo siguiente que diría

-la verdadera amistad no se basa en dar ni recibir, ni siquiera en perdonar porque quienes te quieren aceptan tus errores sin juzgarte, eso Shadow, son tus amigos... ¿entiendes?-

Esa noche sobre el tejado comprendí que todas esas cosas que han hecho por mí debo agradecerlas...

_...porque no quiero perderlos..._

-Shadow…Shadow… ¡SHADOW!- una voz tediosa y ronca me gritaba sin yo notarlo, hasta la última llamada, donde casi me destruye el oído.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?- separé la mano de mi mejilla de sobresalto mirando de un lado a otro encontrándome con la mirada enojada de esa murciélaga albina -Lo siento estaba pensando, rouge-

-Sabes a veces me preocupas…pero bueno vamos que te estabas quedando- movió su mano para que le siguiera, me levanté del banco frente a la tienda de la que acababa de salir y la alcancé.

-Todavía no se por qué coño vamos al centro comercial- me quejé.

-Te lo dije necesito zapatos nuevos-

-¿Mas?-

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- me miró arrogante.

-No, no... Solo decía- reí en voz baja.

Después de terminar de hablar con la pu... quiero decir fastidiosa murciélago seguí con mi camino todo estaba bien hasta que…

-JOOOJOJOJOOOO (risa de homosexual con problemas mentales)-

-Maldición- dijo Sonic.

-Hoy no- dijo knuckles.

-Hijo de puta- fue lo único que dije.

-COÑOOOOOOOOO- gritaron todos.

-HO JOJOJOJO POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO, SONIC- dijo aquel remedo de Santa con forma de huevo encima de un robot gigante.

- HA SIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y POR FIN YO EL DOCTOR EVO "EGGMAN" ROBOTNIK TE…-

-CALLATE! maldita perra ¡nada mas ha pasado un día desde que te pateamos el culo! ¿No nos puedes dejar uno malditos día solos? Me empieza a parecer que te gusta que te dejen hecho mierda, compadre- le dije muy irritado.

-Hmmmmmmmm nop- soltó Eggman nada ofendido y con la voz (parecida a esa que sale cuando hablas mientras te tapas la nariz) que hace cuando dice cosas sencillas.

-Joder... Mira acabemos con esto de una vez- y apenas las palabras dejaron mi boca use Chaos Control y me tele transporté a la parte trasera del robot y lo patee y al hacerlo sin querer encendí los jets de mis zapatos, toqué el tanque de combustible que hiso que el robot explotara y saliera volando.

-Wow Shadow ese es un nuevo record- aduló Amy, presionando el botón de pausa de un cronómetro en su mano derecha.

-Jeje te jodí Knuckles- me aparecí tras suyo burlándome en su oído.

-Maldita sea- entenderán que normalmente nosotros competimos por ver quién le destruye los juguetitos a Eggman antes.

-Bueh vámonos- dijo Rouge como si el agujero de la máquina de el hombre huevo jamás se hubiera dado inicio en la pared delante de ella.

*en el centro comercial*

Apenas llegamos Amy, Cream y Rouge salieron corriendo a las tiendas de ropa, Sonic y knuckles fueron a chequear los videojuegos y algunas otras cosa, yo no me sentía de comprar nada de manera que fui al cine a ver " _the human centipede"_ que traducido al español seria "el ciempiés humano".

Cosa de la que me arrepentí no por que diera miedo si no porque era asquerosa la idea de que un loco obsesionado con los ciempiés secuestrara a 3 personas les operara el ano para sacarlo y pegárselo a otra persona en la boca conectado a la garganta de manera que no lo pueda escupir y hacérselo a otras dos y pasaran el resto de su vida comiendo la mierda de los otros era horrible.

Al salir todos nos encontramos en la feria de comida comimos carne asada en un restaurant y salimos, en el camino al hogar del equipo (todos se mudaron juntos incluyendo a los Chaotix) noté algo extraño en el ambiente, algo andaba mal de hecho todos nos dimos cuenta las luces empezaron a parpadear y el viento se empezó a sentir extremadamente frío de repente delante de nosotros apareció una sombra demoníaca, en ese momento todos nos asustamos mucho pero igual estábamos dispuestos a darle lucha a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

Yo saque mi pistola y mi cuchillo y me puse en una pose defensiva, Knuckles se puso en posición de pelea listo para atacar y Sonic simplemente se escondió detrás de Amy cosa que a ella no le gusto para nada. De repente se oyeron 2 disparos todos volteamos al origen del sonido y vimos 2 figuras una masculina y una femenina el hombre tenía una pistola en las manos y en la espalda una espada, la figura femenina tenía un libro en la mano y una guadaña en la espalda, leyó algo del libro (una especie de conjuro en un idioma desconocido, ni siquiera parecía humano) y levanto su mano al hacerlo disparo una bola de fuego que impacto a la sombra demoníaca de por si esas balas dejaron dos hoyos con una luz blanca saliendo de ellos lo que hizo aquella sombra se pusiera débil, ella solo dio el tiro de gracia una vez que la cosa desapareció ambas figuras saltaron desde el edificio a la luz mostrando dos lobos parados con seguridad en sus rostros frente a nosotros. Procediendo a dar el próximo paso con nosotros.

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews aquí Blade diciéndoles ¡adiós! Por cierto lean los fanfics de mi amiga Danii Shadow ya sean Black Roses o Black Roses the Black parade (de Sonic) o quédate a mi lado, Lucario (obviamente de pokemons)**


End file.
